Attack of the MarySues
by Scaff
Summary: Peach invites many Nintendo and a few Sega and Namco characters for a reunion at her castle. But little do they know of the MarySues that are drawn to them. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Finally! After many thoughts and daydreams, I have finally started writing this fanfic! This is a huge crossover, and not every character is going to get a speaking role. Also, Tales of Symphonia characters and Pacman(c) Namco, Sonic characters (c) Sega, and everyother character (c) Nintendo.

* * *

**Attack of the Mary-Sues**

Chapter 1

Peach smiled as she put the last name tag on the long table. Finally, she was done! She sighed with relief and looked around at the Great Room. The long table had a huge white table cloth covering it, and gold plates at every chair. The silver cutlery was polished and the crystal cups glittered from the sunlight pouring into the room from the window. The princess was so glad that she was finished setting up before the many, many guests arrived. Usually the Castle Toads would have set the castle up for a party as big as this, but Peach wanted to do it herself. Because this gathering was different that the regular gathering. This one was, in a way, a huge reunion. Unfortunately, some people couldn't come, but Peach was still so surprised with the amount of people who could come. The door bell snapped Peach from her daydream. It echoed through the castle. Peach walked briskly to the door and opened it. There stood her two favorite plumbers, Mario and Luigi. With them were Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Kooper, Koops, Bombette, Bobbery, Vivian, Miss Mowz, Parakarry, Yoshi, Lady Bow, Lakilester and Flurrie. Peach smiled. "Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad that you guys could all make it!" Peach said. Everyone thanked her for inviting them and walked into the castle. Many of them started to catch up on old times while others ate the appetizers. Peach stayed at the door to see Bowser walk up to the Castle. He looked at Peach with menacing eyes, but then spotted Mario. He smiled weakly and then walked over the food. Peach laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" a voice asked her. Peach spun around to see Link, Zelda, Young Link, Young Zelda, Saria, Malon, Tetra, Ganon and Skull Kid.

"Oh, just Bowser," Peach said, "But still, I'm so glad that you guys could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Zelda said. She smiled at Peach as the others walked in. "Peach, could I answer the door with you?" Zelda asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Peach said happily. Zelda laughed. Many more people came to the castle like Pit, Roy, Marth, Samus, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ness, Captain Falcon, Fox, Krystal, Falco, DK, Diddy Kong, Pacman, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo and Charmander.

"I wonder where…"

"…Lloyd and his buddies are?" a voice said. Zelda and Peach turned to see Lloyd and the _Tales of Symphonia_ Crew.

"You came!" The princesses said together.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sheena said.

"And what a great way to meet new Hunnies!" said Zelos. Sheena punched him.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to your gathering," said Kratos coolly.

"I couldn't have this without you!" Peach said happily. Now there was only one more batch of guests to arrive. Peach was worried. She would think that they would get here quickly. Suddenly Zelda noticed a blue blur zooming over the Mountain tops and right to the Castle. It stopped right in front of them.

"Sonic! What took so long?" Peach asked.

"I got lost," Sonic said. With him were Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese.

"I told him to stop for directions. But did he listen? Noooo!" Amy scolded.

"It's wonderful to have you with us," said Zelda. The Sega crew smiled. Peach had a sigh of relief. Everyone was here! A Toad rung a bell, signaling for dinner. The crowd moved to the Great Room and sat at their assigned seats. Peach sat at one end and Pacman at the other end. Peach smiled. This was working out right to her plan.

-- -- -- --

Link sat between a red haired swordsman and a two tailed fox. Link was a bit shy, but decided that he might have more to talk about with the swordsman. "Um, hi… I'm Link."

"I am Kratos."

"Kratos, eh? You look around 30."

"I suppose I do," Kratos said. Link sighed. A brown haired twin swordsman leaned over to Link.

"Kratos is actually over 4000 years old!" He said to Link. Link was shocked.

"Lloyd, I would prefer is you didn't go around announcing my age to everyone," Kratos said.

"Don't mind Dad. He's a bit of a grouch," Lloyd said to Link. Kratos seemed to wince at the name "dad".

"Dad? You mean, he's your Father? Are YOU 4000 years old?" Link asked.

"Nope. I'm 17," Lloyd said. Link smiled.

"I'm Link, by the way." Lloyd smiled, and then stuffed his face some more. Link ate quietly. It was great having food. Actually eating. Link often didn't eat during his adventures.

"That's quite the sword."

"Hmm?" Link asked, wonder who said that. He saw that it was Kratos. "Oh, yeah. Um, thanks."

"It's not like a regular blade. It's been in many fights against corrupted souls."

"Yeah. The Master Sword has really helped me. It's like an extension of my arm, and has been through a lot with me."

"Sounds like you have many tales to tell," Kratos said.

"Well I guess I do. You see, I'm from the far past…"

-- -- -- --

Bowser was between Ganon and some angel guy. The Koopa King had talked to Ganon often, but he had never seen this angel guy before. He faced him and muttered, "Those wings make him look so girly." The angel glared at Bowser.

"My wings do NOT look girly!" he said to Bowser. Bowser half snorted, half laughed.

"Your winds DO look girly. I mean seriously, _angel wings_? How pathetic can you get?"

"I would watch my mouth if I was you. I am Lord Mithos Yggdrasill, part of Cruxis. You are just an overgrown turtle. I could destroy you with both hands behind my back," Mithos said.

"I am NOT a turtle. I am the Koopa King. I have almost beaten Mario thousands of times, and I have a 3rd Degree in kidnapping Princesses," boasted Bowser.

"I have a Degree in kidnapping Chosens of Mana, and I have a ton of fan girls."

"Fan girls? Bah. Who needs them? They're just a bunch of stupid girls to love someone in a gross spandex suit like yours. Besides, fan girls create Mary-Sues."

"M-M-Mary-Sues?" Mithos asked, with worry in his voice.

"Oh yes," Bowser stated. He was glad to have Mithos spooked.

"I've had to deal with Mary-Sues. They're terrible," said a black hedgehog beside Mithos.

"Really? I feel pity for you," said Mithos.

"How did you survive, Shadow?" Bowser asked the black hedgehog.

"Well, let's just say that speed is the key to survival. If I wasn't fast, both that faker and myself would have been gone long ago," he explained. Bowser and Mithos nodded.

"Mithos, have you been beaten by so called "heroes" before?" Bowser asked after a few moments.

"Actually, yes. Stupid Lloyd and his stupid friends and that stupid Cruxis traitor. If it wasn't for them, I would have a world of lifeless beings. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mithos declared maniacally. Ganon smiled.

"That evil laugh of yours is impressive," he said.

"You think? I've been working on it."

"Yeah, it's great. But you have to add some dark element to it. Make your voice eviler and deeper. Your laugh sounds like you're slightly crazy," said Ganon.

"I think he is slightly crazy," Bowser whispered to Ganon.

"So how about this…"

-- -- -- --

Sonic devoured his food. The blue hedgehog was eating the turkey and chili as fast as he could. The food was fantastic. Usually Amy was the one who cooked for him, and she kind of sucked. A younger version of Princess Zelda looked at him with disgust from across from him. "Sonic, please! Slow down," she said to him.

"If I got a penny for every time someone told me to slow down, I'd be rich," Sonic said.

"Well, you should slow down every once in a while. I mean, how are you supposed to live life to the fullest when you're running past it?"

"Simple! I do stuff. It's better than being in a gross stuffy Castle, just waiting to be kidnapped."

"What about Peach? She lives in a castle."

"And she actually does things when she's not being kidnapped. She has parties, plays golf, skis, dances, plays baseball, learns how to cook, goes on vacation and is now learning how to play basketball."

"I think that Zelda does do things with her life, but doesn't announce it to the public. And I'm sure that she's really lived," said a red haired swordsman. He smiled at the young princess. He was across from a purple ninja who was beside Sonic.

"Zelos, knock it off! She's only ten, man!" the ninja glared at him.

"Hey, c'mon Sheena! I'm just defending this sweet young lady," Zelos said innocently. Zelda blushed at being called a young lady. "And if I didn't know better Sheena, I'd say that you're jealous!"

Sheena blushed a deep red. "I am _not_ jealous!" She said. Sonic laughed.

"Hate to break it too you Sheena, but I think you might," the hedgehog said. Sheena glared at him.

"Don't make me have to summon Effret to beat you up," she stated fiercely.

"Sorry Sonic, but Sheena can, and probably will summon against you. And then you are dead!" Zelos said, smiling. Young Zelda tilted her head.

"Sheena, I don't mean any harm, but I would love to see you're summoning. It sounds like something amazing to watch," Zelda said.

"Yeah, I would as well, Sheena. Just, please don't hurt me!" Sonic said.

"Well, okay. Zelos will be my assistant," Sheena smirked. Zelos grinned stupidly.

"Anything for Sheena!" he said happily.

"Excellent. After dinner I'll show you guys outside of the castle. Don't want to ruin the dinner," Sheena said. The others agreed.

"And maybe I could summon up something for you Sheena in your room tonight," said Zelos slyly. Sheena punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a pervert!"

"What's a pervert?" Young Zelda asked. Sonic, Sheena and Zelos blushed a bright red.

"Well, uh, you see…"

-- -- -- --

Peach smiled as she put her hand on Mario's. He looked at her and smiled. Both of them had no idea what was coming for them in the shadows.

* * *

So, there we have it! Chapter 1 is done, and the Mary-Sues are comming! Please R&R!

Scaff


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter 2 is up! A huge thanks to my reviewers!

**Scattle, unfortunantly Justin is having some trouble writing his fate to go and save the day.**

**Florashild, thanks for the review! Yes, Zelos is one of the funniest characters to write with.**

**Kenzie, Daisy is in the fanfic, and was mentioned in Chapter 1, but just for you I gave her some more of a speaking role.**

Oh, and I don't own ninendo or namco or sega.

* * *

Chapter 2

After a great feast that included a great desert buffet, Sheena, Sonic, Young Zelda, Zelos, Tails, Link, Lloyd, Lady Bow, Samus, Roy and Knuckles walked outside to the fountain. The stars were out and the moon shone on the fountain, making it look like a dream world. Sheena sighed. "Who told everyone about my summoning act?"

"Uh, well, um…" Sonic, Young Zelda and Zelos said, trying to explain.

"Just, never mind. So, I guess all of you have never seen me summon before…Lloyd? What are you doing here? You've seen me summon lots!" Sheena called out.

"I want to see Zelos get burnt to a crisp!" Lloyd called back.

"Good answer!" Sheena laughed. Zelos looked at her with a bit of fear.

"Sheena, c'mon! Who'd hurt a face this beautiful?" he pleaded.

"Zelos, stop being such a wuss. Now, everyone, I Sheena, shall summon the Summon Spirit of Fire. Come, EFFRET!" A bright red light appeared, almost blinding. After two seconds, the light disappeared, and in its place was a humongous fiery being. He gazed his eyes to Zelos, and caused an eruption right under his feet. Zelos flew up into the air and fell on his side. Then the Summon Spirit disappeared.

"Wow Sheena, that was fantastic," called out someone in the crowd. (Roy)

"Awesome!" someone yelled out. (Tails)

"Truly amazing," said Young Zelda.

"Sweet! I wouldn't want to fight you," called out Link

"Great job, Sheena!" Samus yelled to her. Sheena blushed a deep red.

"Aw, thank you, thank you!" Sheena saw more people come outside. They must have seen Effret from the castle windows. It became a huge crowd, cheering and laughing.

-- -- --

Samus smiled, but felt like she was being watched. She didn't have her space suit on, but it was inside. She looked into the bushes. It seemed normal, but she could but her worries to rest if she used her Thermal Visor. Samus went through the crowd and ran inside to her room. Thankfully for her, it was close to the door. She ran into her room, changed into her Vira Suit, and walked out. A few Toads looked at her with scared eyes, but Samus didn't notice them. She walked out side and put on her Thermal Visor. There were lots of beings in the bushes. But what kind? Samus shuddered at the thought. She slowly charged up her power beam and went towards the bushes. She moved the bushes and saw humans. Lot's and lot's of humans. Samus scanned them. Scanning… Scanning… Scanning… Complete.

--- ---

Mary-Sue

Species: Human

Very Dangerous

No known way to destroy.

--- ---

Samus stood frozen for a few seconds, and then turned around. She walked quickly to the nearest person in the crowd (Daisy). "There are Mary-Sues in the bushes. We should evacuate," Samus said sternly. Daisy stared at her. Samus didn't look scared, and her voice wasn't shaky, but then again, Samus was an intergalactic bounty hunter. Daisy nodded, shaking. Samus went to other people to warn them of the Mary-Sues calmly. Daisy on the other hand was frightened. She went up to people with a shaky voice saying, "May-Sues…in bushes…we should…get out of here…!" Most people looked at Daisy with shock and disbelief. They ignored her. She ran up to Shadow who was at the edge of the crowd. "Shadow! Mary-Sues are in the bushes! We have to get out of here!" She cried. The dark hedgehog grunted.

"There aren't any Mary-Sues. Stop trying to sca-"

Suddenly a purple hedgehog with beautiful wide green eyes flung herself onto Shadow. "SHADOW! I finally found you! Now you have to come with me to this temple of darkness and I shall save you from lots of stuff and then you'll fall in love with me and I'm actually the key to your mysterious past!"

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes.

"EVERYONE, RUN! MARY-SUES HAVE COME!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze in their tracks for a few moments. And then there were screams. Everyone screamed and yelled, running to the entrance of the castle. Random characters jumped out of the bushes, attacking and attempting to kidnap. Shadow ran into the castle as fast as he could. Sonic dropped his hot dog and ran. Kirby ran for his life, shaking off Kirby-wannabes. Fox grabbed Krystal and dashed to safety. Not even the beauty of most of the Mary-Sues could keep Zelos outside. Once they were inside, the toads closed the door and locked it. Mary-Sues tried to open the door with their "better-than-yours" magic powers and superior lock-picking abilities, but thankfully they couldn't make it back inside. Everyone counted made sure that they're friends were there, running franticly around the room. After a few moments, it had seemed that everyone was there.

But Lloyd was still looking around.

"Has anyone seen Kratos? He's about this tall, grumpy, has a sword? Wears purple? Anyone?"

But no one had seen him. Lloyd ran to the window to see if Kratos was out there. He saw a bunch of Mary-Sues, seeming happy and victorious. There in the middle of their swarm was Kratos, trying to fend them off with his swordsmanship. But the Mary-Sue's swordsmanship was better. They overthrew Kratos and lunged at him, trying to take him for their selves. "No, Kratos is mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"I called for him first!"

"Kratos, you have to go with me! I'm you long lost daughter that you never knew that you had but I survived and now you have to go with me so we can go on a quest but then I'll sacrifice myself for you and the whole world will morn!"

"Dad? Dad!" Lloyd screamed. But none of the Mary-Sues or Kratos could hear him. Not even the Cruxis Angel Mary-Sues who had fantastic hearing. The Mary-Sues grabbed Kratos and ran off with him. Link walked up to Lloyd.

"We'll get him back. I promise," Link said to him. Lloyd looked up at Link.

"Thanks Link," he said.

"That's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah."

-- -- --

That night the Tales of Symphonia crew had a meeting in Lloyd's room. It was red and gold, and had a smell of lavender (thanks to the air freshener that Peach put in). Link, Peach and Mario also came.

"As you may or may not know, Kratos had been, kidnapped by the Mary-Sues," Lloyd said, "and we're going to get him back."

"How are we going to do it?" asked Genis.

"I'm afraid, I don't know," said Lloyd.

"Well, let's go over what we know about these "Mary-Sues", shall we?" said Raine.

"They're evil!" called out someone.

"They can do almost anything," said Peach.

"They're hot," said Zelos.

"They all came together, like a pack of wolves. Even the ones that were after Link and Kirby and Fox," said Yuan.

"Good point Yuan. We could use this to our advantage," said Raine.

"12.3 of the Mary-Sues were attracted to the dark hedgehog, 'Shadow'," Presea said monotonously.

"So I guess we could use Shadow as bait," Mario said.

"13.49 of the Mary-Sues were attracted to Link," Presea added.

"So I guess we should use you as bait also, Link," Regal smirked.

"Well, what about Regal? How many Mary-Sues were attracted to him?" Link asked.

".2," said Presea. Regal sunk into his chair.

"Anyone else we should use as bait?" Raine asked.

"Yuan and Mithos. They have a lot of fan girls!" said Colette. Yuan and Mithos looked at each other as if to say, "Uh-oh."

"What about me?" asked Zelos.

"What about you? I doubt you have many Mary-Sues going after you," said Sheena.

"Zelos had 9.8 of the Mary-Sues interest," said Presea.

"That's pretty good!" said Zelos.

"Zelos, we'll use you as backup a long with Yuan. Shadow, Link and Mithos will act as bait. Hopefully they will bring Kratos with them. So then what should we do?" stated Raine. Everyone thought about it for a while.

"I could use my summoning arts to distract them and then we could have Shadow grab Link and Sonic grab Mithos and run into the house. Then either Shadow or Sonic will rescue me," Sheena suggested.

"I like that idea," said Lloyd. Everyone agreed.

"Now we just have to get Shadow and Sonic to agree."

* * *

The Mary-Sues have finally made an appearance! Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for a while! School has taken away from my time to write. Here it is! I edited this just a bit to make Kratos sound more himself. I think it's better now. 

**Scattle, don't worry about Kratos. It takes a lot for him to die.**

**Will, I've told you what a Mary-Sue is. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**Thanks for all the support, Florachild!**

**Yes Dreamless Wind, this IS fun! XD**

I don't own nintendo, sega, or namco. I don't them, yet.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please?"

"No way!"

"But, we need you!"

"I don't even care about this 'Kratos' guy, so why should I help him?"

"What if it was Maria?"

The black hedgehog stared with fear at the Princess.

"Ma-Maria…" He could almost hear her voice. _'Shadow, please! Do it for me. Don't let those people suffer!'_

Shadow looked at Peach with burning determination. "I'll do it."

Peach smiled. "Thank you Shadow. It means a lot to me."

"Whatever. So, the faker is going to help out as well?"

"Yes, Sonic is helping."

"Fine, but I'll be of more use than that weakling," Shadow grunted. He then walked away to the main entrance, leaving Peach alone in the olive green room.

-- -- --

Sonic stood at the door with excitement. He loved doing things like this. It got his adrenaline pumping. He watched Shadow walk towards him.

"Hey Shadow! So you're helping too?"

"Yes, just don't get it the way, faker."

Sonic shrugged. Beside him were Link, Mithos and Lloyd. From what he knew, Shadow, Mithos and Link where going to be bait to lure out the Mary-Sues who would most probably bring Kratos. Then he and Shadow would save Kratos, and bring Link and Mithos out of danger. Lloyd was there for moral support, and to make sure his father was okay. Sonic yawned. "So Lloyd, when are we going to get this plan started?"

"Well, everyone is here, so I guess now," he said. Shadow grunted and walked outside, followed by Link who kept a hand by his sword, and Mithos had to be thrown out there by Sonic and Lloyd.

"Mithos is such a wuss," Sonic said.

"Don't underestimate him. He almost made everyone lifeless beings," Lloyd warned.

"Well, that would've sucked."

"Big time," Lloyd agreed. They looked outside to see Shadow grumbling to himself, and Link and Mithos having a nice conversation. Lloyd's gaze was towards the bushes. Dark figures were there. Lloyd's heart skipped a beat. The plan was happening, it was actually happening! After what seemed like decades, the Mary-Sues jumped out of the Shadows, and like they thought, an unconscious Kratos was with them. Shadow grabbed Mithos and ran inside, and Sonic ran outside to grab Kratos, but was swatted away by the Mary-Sues. He fell to the ground unconscious. Lloyd stared wide-eyed for a moment, and then yelled at Shadow.

"Take Sonic back inside!" Shadow cursed and zoomed outside to save Sonic. Lloyd stared at Link who was fending off the Mary-Sues with his Master Sword. But their great swordsmanship skills were overthrowing Link. Lloyd ran outside, drawing his twin swords. He hacked at some of the Mary-Sues, letting the bruised Link have a moment of rest. Lloyd slashed at the Mary-Sues three times with his swords, and then linking it to his Sonic Sword Rain Technique. The Mary-Sue that he was fighting (who was a Kokiri with wide blue eyes, lush green hair and a spitfire personality) fell to the ground, and was forced to find a Mary-Sue with amazing healing arts that could revive the dead to heal her. Link helped Lloyd out. He parried the Mary-Sue's attack and knocked Kratos out of her hands. Kratos fell to the bloodstained ground. The Mary-Sues on the other hand, were very skilled at not getting any blood onto their designer clothing. Lloyd lunged at Kratos like a vulture. He picked up the angel's beat-up body and carried him to the castle, Link following him. They ran, jumping over bodies. But the Mary-Sues cornered them. Lloyd glared at them, and then smiled. He grabbed Link, and revealed his enormous blue angel wings. He pushed off the ground and flew into the dawn sky. The sun was just rising, and its rays shined on Lloyd's wings. The angel Mary-Sues flew up into the sky after Lloyd. Lloyd flew into an open window of the Castle. His wings scraped against the steel window sill. Link and Kratos fell out of his arms, and Lloyd rolled into the castle. A few castle toads locked the windows behind them. The angel Mary-Sues stopped right in front the window, and tried to open it with their magic, lock picking skills, and psychic powers. But it didn't work.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, wake up!" Link called to his friend. He shook Lloyd, but it was useless. He felt for a pulse. It was a little fast, but strong. Link sighed in relief. Then he felt for Kratos' pulse. It was steady. Link heard footsteps running down the hall. He looked up, and saw Peach, Sonic, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, Yuan, Genis, Sonic and Zelda run up to them. "Link! Are you okay?" Zelda called out. Link nodded.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Is he okay?" Genis cried.

"We saw him escape from the Mary-Sues," Zelos said. Link half-smiled.

"Lloyd is a strong one," Link stated. The others agreed.

-- -- --

Kratos half opened his brown eyes. He was lying down on something, soft. He pulled himself upward, feeling stiff. "Don't push it Kratos, you've been through a lot," a voice said. Kratos looked over to see Yuan standing over him.

"Yuan, remind me, what happened?"

"You were captured by the Mary-Sues. Link and Lloyd saved you from their torture."

"Hmm… Link? He's the Hyrulian swordsman, correct?"

"Yes. He's also known as the Hero of Time to many. He seems like a good friend to Lloyd."

"I concur. Anyway, how long have I been asleep?"

"I'm pretty sure only two hours since you were rescued. But I'm not sure of how long before then," Yuan informed. Kratos nodded. The wooden door opened, and Lloyd walked in. "Dad! You're awake! Thank the goddess. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, Lloyd."

"Link helped me out though. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure the Mary-Sues would have captured me as well."

"Well tell him thanks for me." Lloyd smiled. Kratos smiled back. Then his expression turned grim.

"Lloyd, we should get rid of the Mary-Sues that dare to ruin Peach's reunion. It's our fault that they have come. It is our duty to stop them. You don't want anymore people to suffer." Lloyd nodded.

-- -- --

Knuckles sat on the chair and nodded. "But we have to find out what can destroy the Mary-Sues. They're better than us at fighting, magic, lock picking and seem to always seem to carry tons of clothing with them in their tiny bags. What could destroy that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we have to think carefully. This is a threat that can't be taken lightly," said Roy.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Cream asked.

"I don't know," replied Kirby.

"We have to think of something to get rid of the Mary-Sues from Peach's castle. What do Mary-Sues not like?" Fox asked.

"I'm afraid, no one knows."

* * *

Bwahaha! Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry about the late update. I was having a bit of a writers block. Eh, heh...

**Dreamless Wind**, I thought very, very hard of what I could do to get them to go against themselves, but the best I could come up with was Wario's plan.

And **Scattle**, Kratos did seem pretty OOC for a bit, so I did change it. And we get some more Kratos parts, just for you! XD

And **Panique**, thank you SO much for the review! Be like these awesome people and review! And now Zelos with the disclaimer.

**Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Nintendo, Sega or Namco.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, because no-one know what the Mary-Sues will hate, why don't we try using what we hate?" Knuckles suggested.

"Hmm… I like that idea!" Colette said happily.

"Well, let's start with Kratos first, because he got kidnapped!" Genis said.

"Yeah! C'mon dad!" Lloyd encouraged. Kratos sat there wide eyed. "Uh, um, no really, I'm sure someone else would like to go first…" Kratos tried. But to no avail. Everyone wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Fine, fine. It seems a bit silly, but, what I really don't like are… are…. Tomatoes."

"Tomatoes?!" Asked quite a few people.

"Yes, tomatoes," Kratos said, half ashamed.

"Well, let's try it!" Kooper said.

"YEAH!!!" Everyone cried.

"Oh boy," is all Kratos had to say.

-- -- -

An hour later everyone was ready in positions with tomatoes in hand. Pikachu sighed. He didn't want to throw all of these tomatoes away. He could make ketchup with them! But he knew they had to try it. He put his throwing arm in the air, ready to chuck the tomato at the Mary-Sues below. The sun was glaring into his eyes, but he was sure that he could aim well.

"3…2…1…FIRE TOMATOES!" Mario cried. All at once, everyone started to throw their tomatoes like mad. Many Mary-Sues were caught off guard. The Kratos-wannabe Mary-Sues started to melt in a puddle. Other Mary-Sues had their outfits ruined because of the stains. And many Mary-Sues got tomatoes in their gorgeous hair that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Pikachu made a few direct hits, but many of his tomatoes after a minute were dodged by the rest of the Mary-Sues who used their superior dodging skills almost effortlessly while their beautiful skirts twirled, making them look like blossoming flowers. After around 10 minutes, they ran out of tomatoes. Presea and Samus looked over to get statistics.

"5 percent melted… 15 percent with stained clothing and/or ruined hair…remainder 80 percent unharmed…"

Pikachu sighed in half defeat. Only 5 percent defeated? Well, it was a bit of a long shot. They were just tomatoes after all. "Everyone, too the great room!" Peach called. Everyone raced to the great room. Pikachu ran quickly, using quick attack to be one of the first few. Shadow, Sonic and Peach were there. Shadow stood in the corner, but Sonic and Peach were talking. After a few minutes, everyone was in the great room. Peach stood on the podium and hushed everyone. "Now, 5 percent of the Mary-Sues were defeated, but we need another idea to take care of the rest of the Mary-Sues. Does any one have any suggestions?"

"Well," began the pirate Tetra, "I really hate it when people talk in chatspeak. I mean, can't they just talk normally like everyone else?" Many people nodded. Chatspeak was a very annoying trait that many poorly written Mary-Sues had. The video game characters had never spoken in chatspeak. It was a new approach to the problem.

"I think, it may work," Princess Peach said. Suddenly Wario stood up.

"Why don't we just do something "un-perfect" and make them believe that they did it?" He asked. Peach tilted her head.

"Well, it sounds pretty okay. Do you have something in mind, Wario?" She asked him.

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure they won't like it. Not at all."

"Sounds like you want to keep this as a secret, Wario. Well, that's fine. Everyone else, we must go to the Mary Sues and speak in chatspeak. Do you think you can do it?" Princess Peach asked.

"**YEAH!**" Everyone cheered. Peach smiled.

"Then let's do it!"

-- -- --

Roy took a deep breath, and walked out of the castle with the rest of the people. They had just had lunch, and Roy was feeling ready to take on those Mary-Sues. He went up to one.

"Hi, Roy! I'm Brit'ney-Anne and I'm a really good at using a sword. I'm even better than you!" Brit'ney-Anne said in a beautiful voice that seemed calm but strong.

"yo, wasup? i liek, hat skol soo much, lol!!!!!!!!!!!11!61!" Roy said. It was hard to talk in chatspeak. Brit'ney-Anne looked at him with swerving eyes. "Cannot, compute language… not elvish, not drawven, not that secret language of the trees that only I know… Cannot, cannot, cannot-" Suddenly Brit'ney-Anne started to twitch spastically and collapse. She faded away, and the wind blew away her remains like ribbons. Everyone's life that she affected positively suddenly felt her leave, and they mourned in their hearts. Roy smiled. It worked! He went to other Mary-Sues and had the same affect on them. He looked around to see that it was the same with other people. Pikachu was having a bit of difficulty, but Fox was having a lot of fun with it. Roy smiled, and then almost gagged. A smell of rotten socks, fungi, egg shells, gasoline, Bowser's feet and really bad body odor weaved through the air. All of the remaining Mary-Sues looked around, and others kept on saying, "It wasn't me! I'm to beautiful and elegant to do something like that!" and others answering, "Sure, riiiiight." Many Mary-Sues had their brain's explode from the confusion. Roy while covering his nose, looked over to see Wario quite pleased with himself. Roy sighed. Wario was a disgusting fellow. Roy ran inside the castle along with all of the other video game characters. Like before, Samus and Presea looked out of the windows to collect the statistics. They returned shortly after to report the results.

"79.3 percent of the Mary-Sues were destroyed by Chatspeak. 5.4 percent of the Mary-Sues were destroyed by the ruining of their perfect ego. Only 16.3 percent of original count of the Mary-Sues remain. 100 percent of them speak in chatspeak, and didn't have a lowered ego."

"Hmm, interesting information," said Tetra.

"If these Mary-Sues speak in chatspeak, we can't defeat them with it," stated the pink hedgehog, Amy.

"No duh. What about like, throwing dictionaries at 'em?" suggested Skull Kid, jokingly.

"Skull Kid, I think that's a pretty good idea," said Fox.

"But we should have some people read dictionaries to them as well," said Diddy Kong.

"Yes, I like this idea," said Raine.

"Now let's do it… after some food!" Sonic shouted happily. Everyone agreed.

* * *

The next chapter will probably be the last one. Will the Video Game Characters prevail? Will the Mary-Sue's pwn them? And why is Roy so good a Chatspeak? R&R, and you may figure out these questions, plus get a cookie! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! The last chapter is here!

Myess, ketchup is good, **Scattle**.

Aw, you really think that it's the best Mary-Sue fic, **Florachild**? Thank you!

Thanks for the review, **dorko4u**!

And **Dreamless Wind**, here's the update!

**Raykura-Kura**, you're dictionary has been handed to Malon!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Everyone sat around the table. The various kitchen toads were giving tea and biscuits to everyone. The smell of tea wavered through the air. Bowser tried to drink his tea in a polite fashion, but his claws were too big and he broke the cup, spilling hot tea all over himself. He cussed loudly and then faced the nearest toad. "You! Gimme some more tea in a better cup or I'll roast you and eat you with mashed potatoes!" Bowser yelled, baring his sharp teeth. The toad looked at him with fear stricken eyes and nodded repeatedly. He rushed to the kitchen, but then ran into another toad. The other toad dropped his tray of biscuits and glared at the first toad. "Hast T.! Watch where you're going," the toad said. Hast T. nodded, and walked quickly into the kitchen. He looked for a big cup, and then poured tea into it. Then he rushed over to Bowser. "H-here's the t-tea f-for you!" Hast T. stuttered. Bowser glared at him for a second, and then snatched his tea. "I guess you did an okay job. Now get out of my face!" Hast T. nodded and left Bowser. Bowser looked at his tea and drank it very un-gentlemen like. Kirby laughed. He swallowed his tea and goodies and smiled. "Now everyone," said Peach, "we well have to go to the library to get the dictionaries to destroy the Mary-Sues. My trusty toad, Smart T., will guide us there."

"Yeah, let's go!" Everyone cheered. Smart T. smiled at them and led them out of the great room. They went up a flight of stairs and then through a long corridor.

Colette suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Colette?" Tails asked.

"I hear footsteps. Two pairs: one in of stilettos and the other is of soft shoes, and they're right below us," she said ominously. By now everyone had stopped to try and hear. Kirby ran to the window to see that the Mary-Sues were outside. "Well, they haven't found a way in yet. So who's making the footsteps?" Kirby asked. Everyone shrugged.

"It must be a Mary-Sue who got in while we were fighting!" Zelda said, with fear stricken eyes.

"I'm ready for any stupid Mary-Sue!" Young Link said, drawing out his sword.

"Argh, YL! That's a stupid idea. You'll get attacked, and if anything happens to you, it happens to me," Young Link's older counter part said in an annoyed tone.

"But like, we should take care of 'em before the rest are let in!" The child reprimanded.

"I guess. But I'll go with you. I don't want you to do anything stupid to ourselves," Link said in defeat.

"Yay!" Young Link shouted. Link sighed and they went down the stairs. A few people followed them to see what they would do.

The two Links stopped and listened for a moment. Suddenly out of no where, a beautiful girl with cute, short, dark green hair, that had two glistening silver clips in her hair that seemed to bring out the blue in her wide eyes appeared. Her forest green dress short cut top that showed her very feminine upper body matched her silver short skit perfectly. The beautiful girl stared at the two Links happily.

"omg im so hpy taht i fond u!!!!!!!!111 lolz!!!!1111 im leik soo much betr dan u, lolz!!1!1!" The Mary-Sue said happily. Her chatspeak made the Links wince. Young Link took out a mask from behind his shield. It was the Fierce Deity's Mask. Young Link grinned and put it on. The mask started to mold to his face. The child screamed and there was a flash of light. In his place was a tall warrior wearing dark armor over a white tunic. His face had red markings on it and his black eyes could give any one the chills. In his hands was a huge twisted sword. He smirked at the Mary-Sue. His older counterpart smiled and glared at the Mary-Sue.

"Show time," they said.

The Links charged to the Mary-Sue and swung their swords. She danced around them, always missing their swords by just a centimeter. Young Link/Fierce Deity's Link growled and used his twisted sword to shoot blue concentrated magic waves at the Mary-Sue. But it was useless.

"Z-Targeting time!" (Older) Link yelled. He sent Navi out (who was having a nice nap in his hat) to give help him keep a target on the Mary-Sue. Both Link's used Navi's (only) useful ability to hit the Mary-Sue twice. She cried out in a bit of pain, but then unsheathed a slim, beautiful metal blade that was the sacred blade of Kikodo-Mashima, the first (and only) half Hyrulian, half Kokiri princess who could talk to the trees and actually Farore's daughter. This Mary-Sue was Karista-Dalya, or Kari-Dalya for short, who was the reincarnation of Kikodo-Mashima. She smiled at the Links and blind-folded herself with a beautiful sparkling forest green bandana that came from out of no where.

"c??? ill beat u w/o cin and wtih olny 1 hnad!!!!!111 lolz!!!11" Kari-Dalya said mockingly. She used her amazing hearing to rush up to Fierce Deity's Link and knock his twisted sword out of his gloved hands. Then she jumped ten feet in the air and landed without a sound right in front of Link, and knocked the Master Sword out of his hands and put a magical spell on him so he couldn't use the Biggoron's Sword. How she did this, no one really knows. She was just _that_ evil. Then she turned to the now sword less Fierce Deity's Link and put a magical spell on her blade, and then with a powerful thrust, her sword infected Fierce Deity's Link's left arm. He cried out in pain, and his Fierce Deity's Mask fell off of him, turning him back into a child. He could feel the blade's poison run through his veins. Link, who was now wearing a black tunic, could use Epona underwater and had his Ocarina set on B with the many, many glitches that he could use because he was sword less, took out his megaton hammer from behind his shield and smashed it onto Kari-Dalya's head. She let out a horrific shriek and there was a bright green glow. Her body glowed and was suddenly turned into a focused green energy. It flew out of the castle and became the next reincarnation of Kikodo-Mashima. Her life was never forgotten.

Older Link suddenly cried in agony. Because his younger self was infected by the blade, he was as well. The healer, Raine, rushed to their aid. "Dispel!" She cried. A colourful barrier surrounded the two swordsmen and healed the Mary-Sue's poison. "They should fine for now. But they should rest," Raine said. Peach nodded. "Mario and Luigi, could you take them to a room to rest for me?" She asked. The two plumbers nodded and carried them away. Peach then turned to everyone else. "Well, we should now get the dictionaries." Everyone nodded, and rushed up to the library. Smart T. grabbed the dictionaries and passed one to each character. Then they went out of the library, feeling very confident. Malon smiled with a dictionary in hand. "For Link," she mumbled softly. Then she went over to the great doors. The castle toads opened it for them. The sunlight glared into the castle, and the characters screamed their own victory cry. Then they rushed out and started throwing dictionaries. Malon chucked one at a Mary Sue. She rubbed her head, and then shrugged. Malon gasped. _It, it was supposed to destroy her,_ she thought. But she grabbed a dictionary that was on the floor and started reading its contents. Her grammatically correct words couldn't damage the chatspeaking Mary-Sues. They stared at her. "omg, ur sooo stopid!!!!!111 lolz!!!!1!1!67! ur boks cnt hrut us!!!!!!!!!11" The Mary-Sues yelled at her. Malon was wide eyed. She ran back into the castle with the other characters, all of them yelling, "RETREAT!!" There was a worried rush of video game characters. After everyone was accounted for, Samus and Presea made sure that no Mary-Sue had snuck in. "Negative," the reported. Everyone took a deep breath of relief. Malon then spoke.

"Um, what are we going to do?" She asked for everyone. Peach shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she said sadly. Malon sniffed the air. She smelt a cake being baked.

"Who's baking a cake?" She asked.

"Some of the kitchen toads and Genis. It's for Link and Young Link," Peach said. Everyone smiled.

"They defiantly deserve it," Lloyd said.

"What kind of cake is it?" Kooper asked.

"It's a strawberry white cake," Peach said. Kooper smiled.

"That brings back memories," Kooper said with a smiled. Suddenly Genis ran out of the kitchen flailing his arms. "The cake's ready!" He cried. Everyone's ears perked up.

"C'mon! We gotta give this to Link and Young Link now!" Lloyd cried. Everyone nodded.

-- -- --

Link opened his eyes. Everything was blurred for a moment, but then he began to be able to focus everything. There were some nice flowers on the table across the room. Beside him in the other bed was his younger counterpart. He smiled, content with his safety. The door to the room suddenly opened. Link looked over to see everyone there with a great cake. It looked completely delicious. "Wow, it looks so good!" Link said.

"I'm sure it is good," said Lloyd. Link grinned. Suddenly the ground shook.

"Wh-wh-a-a-at's th-that?" Lloyd asked.

"I-I du-un-no," Peach said.

"I-I th-thin-k I kn-know," Kooper said.

"Wh-wh-at?"

"G-g-gour-rmet g-guy!" He said. Suddenly a huge Shy Guy came out of nowhere. He grabbed the cake and ate in one bite.

"Uh-oh," said Kooper and Mario. They both knew where this was going. Gourmet Guy dropped the plate. His face lit up.

"Oh!"

"OH!"

"**OH!" **Gourmet Guy started to shake.

"_This is the best cake I've ever eaten in my entire life!_"

Gourmet Guy started to run from side to side. He went diagonally, up and down. He kept on defying gravity. Then he jumped high, destroying the roof, and went high into the sky. Then he started to come down. He went down, and down, and down, and-

**_CRASH!_**

Everyone rushed to the windows to see a huge dent in the garden. Gourmet Guy sat looking very content. But the Mary-Sues were out of sight.

"Where did they go?" Someone asked. DK pointed to underneath Gourmet Guy. Sure enough, Gourmet Guy had squished all of the Mary-Sues.

"Is that really all of them?" Fox asked. Samus and Presea scanned the area, and Samus scanned underneath Gourmet Guy.

"That's everyone. The Mary-Sues, are gone for good."

-- -- --

Epilogue

Both Links made a complete recovery in only 3 hours. They joined in a huge celebration to thank Gourmet Guy and everyone else for destroying the Mary-Sues that threatened their reunion. After a few days everyone left. Peach was happy that the reunion was a success. And a week after the end of the reunion, she got an interesting letter.

_Dear Peach,_

_Hey! This is Link. Thank you so much for inviting me to your reunion. It was tons of fun! Earlier today I saw Gourmet Guy. He's taking some cooking lessons in Hyrule. He's getting pretty good! And guess who the teacher is? Genis! Isn't that cool? So because of that I get to see my new buddy Lloyd a lot. It's awesome. Saria said that she had a good time. Zelda is actually on a camping trip with Daisy, Presea and Samus right now. They seem to be really good friends now. Malon is teaching Fox and Krystal how to ride horses. They're pretty good at it; but not as good as my little younger-self. Heh, heh._

_Oh, I gotta go. I'm doing some play fighting with Kratos and Lloyd. And to think that all of this is thanks to you. A big thank you, Peach. This idea was awesome._

_-Link_

_P.S. Oh, and you might notice that Bowser isn't around that much anymore. He's giving evil laugh lessons with Ganon to Lord Yggdrasill. _

* * *

And there you have it! I hope it was an okay ending. ;; 

Please review! It's the end of my first chapter fanfic. Thank you for reading! Now please review, and you'll get a cookie! D

-Scaff


End file.
